THE INSANITY FIC NUMBER 2!!!
by Blossom J. Waters
Summary: Yeah... Link acts lika Navi, Malon has a machine gun, NOW what!? LINK WEARING A THONG!?


Okay since... O_o ONE of you asked me to make a new chapter, I wil... WORSHIP ME AND MY INSANITY!  
~*~ the insanity fic part two ~*~  
  
Link: *Slides down a tree trunk listening to Navi babble, Malon chase Zelda, and Ruto tell bad jokes*  
Ruto: Duh...   
Navi: HEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISTENJEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISEN!!!  
Zelda: CHICKENS! *Steals some more chickens*  
Malon: GET BACK HERE, THEIF! *Chases after Zelda with a flamethrower gun*  
Link: *Thinking* I'm not gonna go crazy...I'm not gonna go crazy...I'm not gonna go crazy... I'm gonna go c-NO! I'M NOT GONNA NOT GO CRAZY!  
Navi: HEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTEN!  
Link: *Like Navi* HEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTEN!  
Navi: NOW YOU GOT IT!  
Zelda: CHICKENS! *Rams into a tree trunk repetedly*  
Malon: YOU DIRTY SCOUNDREL! GET BACK HERE WITH MY CHICKENS!  
Link: CHIIIICKEEEEEEEEEEEEEENS! *Steals armfulls and armfulls of chickens and rams into the tree trunk repetedly*  
Zelda: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
Malon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Navi: *In the background* HEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTEN!  
Malon: *Drops the mashine gun she was holding* HEY, LOOK, IT'S OTHER LINK!  
*All of them exept for the real Link swarm over to the "other" Link and start chatting to him*  
Link: *Still ramming into the tree trunk* HEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENCHICKENSHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENCHICKENSHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENCHICKENSHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENHEYLOOKLISENHEYLOOKLISTENCHICKENS!  
~*~  
That was a... Strange ending... Oh well. READ AND REVIEW! LINK WENT CRAZY! XD 


End file.
